


Comfortably Numb

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Block, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 3,033 one shot 2k3Rating: NC-17 Turtlecest, mature concepts, explicit sexPairing: Raphael/Donatello, Leonardo/Donatello, Michelangelo/Donatello, implied OT4~~For NeatTea - you know why ;)!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Best Erotica 1st Place~~!!





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



            “I’m tired.”

            The fact that he’d said so aloud was a good indication of just how true that statement was.

            A glance at the clock showed Donatello that two hours had passed since he’d told Raphael he was going to bed.  It had been four since he’d promised Leonardo that he’d turn in early, and five since he’d chased Mikey off by saying he would go up to his room in a couple of minutes.

            Don had meant what he’d said to all three of his brothers when he’d said it.  As usual, time had gotten away from him.  Don couldn’t help it that he sometimes had a one track mind and tended to obsess over his latest project.

            His vision suddenly blurred; eyelids drooping and head nodding.  Realizing he was about to pass out at his desk, Don shook his head to wake himself and almost immediately after that his eyes started to close again.

            That was enough.  He knew he wasn’t going to push through the fatigue any more.  Standing, Don closed his laptop and headed out of his lab and towards the staircase.

            It took all of Don’s willpower to lift his feet enough to climb the stairs.  He knew he shouldn’t have let himself get to this point.  He and his family lived dangerous lives and being so exhausted that only a wild surge of adrenalin would make him capable of defending himself was bad.

            When he finally reached the top of the stairs, Don looked towards his bedroom.  The door seemed so far away; like something from a horror movie that just kept sliding out of reach.  Sighing tiredly, Don trudged towards his room, his legs feeling like lead weights.

            Entering his room, Don pushed the door behind him, not looking to see if it had closed properly.  As he neared his bed, Don removed his bō staff and let it clatter to the floor, but didn’t attempt to take off any of the rest of his gear.

            Falling onto the bed, Don rolled onto his carapace and was instantly asleep.

            Sometime after that, though he wasn’t sure how long, Don felt his bed dip down as a weight settled to either side of his body.  The movement of the bed was all he could feel; he was comfortable and relaxed to the point where it seemed like he was floating on a cloud.

            “Damn it Donny, ya’ got yourself so tired ya’ couldn’t even take off your gear,” Raph mumbled from somewhere above him.

            Don’s eyelids twitched as he tried to open them, managing a brief blurry glimpse of his brother’s face before closing them again.  When one of his arms was lifted, Don barely registered the fact that Raph was stripping him of his gear.

            That was nice.  Don reminded himself that when he woke up, maybe in a few months, to thank his brother.

            Then he felt Raph’s fingers grazing his stomach, no doubt working the knot out of his belt.  For some odd reason, Raph’s touch on that area of his body was tantalizing, especially when his brother’s fingers brushed a little lower.

            Don’s churr was completely involuntary.  Raph had been in the process of pulling Don’s belt out from under him and froze.

            “Donny?  Are ya’ awake?” Raph asked.

            Trying to answer required more energy than Don could muster.  He was sort of awake and kind of asleep; in a void where there was some consciousness and a lot of numbness.  He had no idea why his lower extremities were electrified by Raph’s touch when everywhere else on his body was immobilized.

            All Don really knew was that he wanted Raph to touch him down there again.

            This time Don’s churr was lower, barely discernible, but Raph was close enough to hear it.

            “Ya’ like that, huh?” Raph asked, his tone shifting from brotherly concern to something more feral.

            Don wanted to offer his brother some encouragement, but his arms and legs were dead weight.  He did manage a sound in the back of his throat and to flutter his eyelids.

            “We~ell, if you’re that tired, I wonder if I can get any part of ya’ to wake up and have a little fun,” Raph said, as though he’d just been challenged.

            A warm hand flattened against Don’s lower plastron and then moved down, rubbing over Don’s groin and into the crease that connected to his thigh.  The touch sent off sparks in Don’s belly and there was a spasm from his ass hole.  When Raph’s hand crept over his tail, Don’s cock began to fill.

            “Oh yeah, I can see that ya’ like that,” Raph said.  Withdrawing his hand, Raph braced himself so that he could lean down to touch his lips to Don’s.

            Responding languidly, Don opened his mouth so that Raph could ravish it.  Don could feel the heat from Raph’s body where it hovered over his groin and his cock tumbled into the open.

            Somehow Raph sensed that Don was fully erect, because he pulled back enough to look down his brother’s body.  Don’s eyes opened just a fraction, enough to see a look of desire cross Raph’s face.

            Lowering himself again, Raph changed his target to Don’s neck, opening his mouth wide so that he could bite lightly at his brother’s skin.  Raph sucked hard, pulling blood to the surface and making Donatello moan.

            With unerring accuracy, one of Raph’s hands found Don’s cock and began tugging on it.  Don’s hips rocked in response; the feeling more intense than any Don had ever experienced, perhaps due to the numbness in the rest of his body.

            Hardly missing a beat, Raph shifted again, one hand busily jacking Don off while the other lifted and spread both of Don’s legs.  There was none of the sting that normally accompanied the prep work required to lubricate and loosen his anal passage; all he felt was complete euphoria as Raph’s thick fingers touched nerves that set off fireworks in Don’s phallus.

            When Raph sank his rigid cock into his brother’s ass, Don groaned his appreciation.  Raph set a fast pace, fucking Don hard, as though being so totally in control of Don’s body turned him on as much as the inability to move did for Don.

            With his lower regions so powerfully stimulated, Don began reaching for his peak much faster than he normally did.  Don orgasmed just seconds before Raph, hearing his brother grunt through his climax as he pumped cum inside Don’s body.

            Don was fast asleep before Raph even pulled out of him.

            That same deliciously relaxed feeling was still with him the next day when Don woke.  He was alone in his bed, which didn’t surprise him when a glance at his clock showed him the time.  Stretching lazily, Don got up, tugging on his gear before going out to face the day.

            Sometime later, as each of the brothers went about their routine, Don happened to catch a glimpse of Leo and Raph in deep conversation.  It wouldn’t have struck him as curious except that they both seemed so serious.  Don hoped that they weren’t working their way up to another of their major arguments.  It had been a long time since they’d had one; those kinds of blow ups nearly disappearing after the four of them began to have sex with each other.

            All of that escaped Don’s mind as he focused on his work.  Picking up where he’d left off the night before, Don’s entire attention turned to his project.  He forgot dinner again, barely noticing when Mikey brought him a sandwich and glass of milk.

            As the night grew later, Don heard the usual admonitions from his family to go to bed.  Once the lair grew silent, Don’s concentration escalated as it usually did, and time passed.

            However, unlike the night before, when Don felt as though he was getting tired, he sat back in his chair and remembered what had happened with Raph.  The memory of his helpless weightlessness, the intensity of the feelings centered in his cock and ass, the excitement of being taken while unable to move, set off a tingling sensation in his groin.

            Reaching out, Don snapped shut the lid on his laptop.  Tonight he was going to bed a little earlier, hoping in the back of his mind that Raph would pay him another visit if he repeated his actions from the night before.

            In his bedroom, Don dropped his bō staff on the floor and flung himself down on the bed without removing anything else.

            Anticipation made it difficult to relax and Don lay there for a while, his body tense.  Though he listened, Don heard nothing that would indicate anyone else was awake.  After a while Don gave up hope of being visited again and finally drifted off to sleep.

            Don had reached that stage of sleep where his body felt paralyzed when his bed moved.  A long sigh escaped Don’s lips as the weight of another body pressed down on the mattress.

            A tongue flicked across Don’s pulse point.  His eyes opened to mere slits, enough to see that it was Leonardo who hovered above him.

            With nimble fingers, Leo disrobed Don, drawing churrs from the genius whenever his fingers grazed any part of Don’s lower anatomy.

            Bringing his mouth close to Don’s head, Leo whispered, “Raph was right, you do enjoy being controlled at such an extreme level.”

            His words held such promise that Don immediately dropped down, his cock filling quickly.  Leo kissed his way down Don’s plastron, then used his tongue to tease Don’s penis until it was throbbing.

            Moaning wantonly, Don tried to encourage Leo to do more.  A dark chuckle told him that Leo had gotten the message and he quickly widened the space between Don’s legs.

            Leo was more careful with his prep work than Raph had been, but it was still quicker than normal.  Perhaps Don’s perceived helplessness was exciting Leo too, just as it had done for Raph.

            When Leo slid into him, Don couldn’t help his groan of relief.  As with the night before, every thrust into his ass, every touch to his dick, and every grunt that fell from Leo’s mouth sparked a firestorm throughout Don’s groin.

            Though his arms and legs lay useless against the bed, Don’s hips moved with the motion of Leo’s long, hard drives inside of him.  When his climax hit, it was like a jolt of lightning that left him quivering beneath Leo, who only seconds later shot his load into Don.

            Leo was still thrusting his way through orgasmic after bursts when Don passed out.

            Again Don woke to an empty bed and a full eight hours of sleep.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so well rested.

            He did so well during practice that Master Splinter praised him on his focus and didn’t chastise him even once regarding his movements or form.  It had felt nice to have his mind totally tuned in to their practice session.  He realized afterwards that he hadn’t stressed at all about the workload awaiting him in his lab and in the garage, though he did begin whittling away at a long list of repairs directly after leaving the dojo.

            Rather than missing dinner completely, Don broke away from his work and made it to the table, albeit a bit late.  Master Splinter had already excused himself, but his brothers were still there, lingering over their meal as they talked amongst themselves.  They stopped as soon as Don was within earshot.

            Mikey smiled happily at Don and filled his plate, even offering to warm the food if it was too cold.  Don declined the offer, graciously thanking his brother for being so thoughtful.  He ate his meal quietly, listening to his brothers’ talk and completely missing the significant glances that passed between them.

            After dinner Don became engrossed in some modifications he was doing on an early warning system for the lair.  As they did every night, each of his brothers stopped by his lab on their way to bed and urged him to turn in early.

            Quiet settled around him as Don labored, until an odd sound brought him out of his concentration.  Looking around, Don discovered that the sound was the ticking of the old fashioned alarm clock he kept in the lab.  It was the first time he’d ever noticed the sound and once he did, he also saw how late it had become.

            Though not especially tired, a small half smile lifted Don’s lips and he set his work aside, deciding it was a good time to go to bed.  Fantasies danced in his head as he walked upstairs; images of Raph or Leo visiting him again and bringing with them their salacious conquest of his body.

            This time before he climbed into bed, Don removed his own belt.  As delicious as it was to be stripped while almost fully asleep, it was even better when his brothers got right down to business.

            Breathing deeply, Don lulled himself into a state of relaxation, wanting his body to be comfortably numb.  Performing this ritual not only left him limp all over, but it also put him to sleep.

            The next thing he knew, Don felt hands sliding up along his inner thighs and then pushing his legs apart.

            Don churred as those same hands fondled his tail and then moaned when a wet finger pushed its way into his entrance.  The finger twisted inside of him, pumping in and out several times before curving to brush against his prostate.

            When the bed moved due to added weight, Don forced his eyes open just enough to get a look at which of his brothers had chosen to use his body for the night.  He found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of his youngest brother.

            The sight was too erotic for Don to be able to contain himself and his cock expanded quickly, hitting the cool air almost directly under Mikey’s face.

            “Dude,” Mikey breathed out in appreciation, “they said you liked being sexed up when you couldn’t move, but I wasn’t sure I could believe it.  This is awesome!”

            Grasping Don’s cock in his rough palm, Mikey gave it a few pumps and then wrapped his lips around the head.  His tongue lapped over the tip, wetly caressing the sensitive skin for a full minute before he swallowed Don’s cock.

            Mikey was a magician when it came to giving head.  In his newly heightened state, Don could feel every stroke of Mikey’s tongue along his shaft, every bit of arousing suction.

            Before long Don’s moans were mingling with his churrs and he could feel the approach of his orgasm.  Just before he could take that plunge over the edge to completion, Mikey stopped sucking him off and circled two fingers around the base of Don’s cock, clamping down hard enough to block his climax.

            Shivering, Don groaned at being denied his orgasm.

            “Uh uh, you don’t get to cum until I do or you’ll drop off before I’m finished with you,” Mikey said.  “They told me that too.”

            Now Don understood the reasons for his brothers’ dinner conversation and why they’d stopped talking when he’d arrived.

            Mikey entered him without further teasing.  He fucked Don with a style all his own; thrusting a few times before burying his cock in Don and rolling his hips.  It made Mikey’s cock go deeper into Donny, made it rub against the bundle of nerves in Don’s ass.

            After Mikey did that a few times, he settled down to rutting into Don with a steady rhythm.  With no feeling in the rest of his body, Don’s entire focus was narrowed down to the pulsating need in his cock, and the way his ass grabbed at Mikey’s dick.

            Then Mikey released his brother’s penis and Don’s world became a starburst of sensation, his cock erupting violently.  He heard Mikey cry out as the younger turtle came, exploding inside his brother.

            Don was unconscious before the echo had even faded.

            The next morning Don woke feeling absolutely refreshed.  He enjoyed a good stretch before heading out of his room to take a shower.

            Afterwards, he went down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some breakfast.  When he arrived, Don found all three of his brothers were seated at the kitchen table.

            His entrance brought a smile to all of their faces, making Don immediately suspicious.

            “What?” Don asked, coming to a stop and eying them.

            “Sleep good last night?” Raph asked.

            “Yes,” Don answered slowly.

            “And the night before that?” Mikey asked.

            Don nodded cautiously.  “I did.”

            “The night before that too?” Leo asked.

            “What’s with the twenty questions?” Don countered.

            Raph chuckled.  “In case ya’ didn’t notice for yourself, ya’ went to bed earlier each night.  After years of fussing at ya’ to get some sleep, it looks like we finally found a better way to get your ass into bed at a decent hour.”

            “You even sleep longer too,” Mikey added.

            “With the added benefit that we’re also getting something out of it,” Leo said.

            “He means that we like fucking you into the mattress,” Raph said crudely.  “Almost as much as ya’ like having us do all the work.”

            Feeling slightly embarrassed, Don asked, “Did you guys orchestrate this?”

            “After Raph told us how you reacted to him touching you while you slept,” Leo said, “Mikey and I wanted to find out for ourselves.  Your responses were very enlightening.”

            “Guess that’s about as uninhibited as you could get,” Mikey said.  “We have no problem with that.”

            “Keep going to bed on time and we’ll keep visiting ya’,” Raph said.  “Ya’ don’t mind getting the high hard one every night, do ya’?”

            “That’s manipulative,” Don said, looking around at the three of them.

            “So what do you say?” Leo asked.  “Are you in agreement?”

            Don pursed his lips as he hesitated, trying to appear tough.  None of his brothers were buying the act.

            Finally Don sighed, knowing he’d been beaten by his own desires.

            “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
